Fighter
The martial hero relies on the strength of his arm and the sharpness of his blade to survive. He is the warrior, the guard, the scout, the marshal: the ultimate fighting man. __TOC__ Fighter Class Features All Fighters, regardless of their other Class Features, gain the following proficiencies and abilities upon choosing the Fighter class: The Fighter is proficient with all weapon groups. The fighter is proficient with Leather, Hide, Chain, and Scale armors, and with light shields The fighter is proficient in Athletics and Endurance. * The fighter chooses two role-based class features, gaining the skill proficiencies and Rank 1 maneuvers of those class features. * The fighter chooses one fighting style class feature. * The fighter chooses two at-will maneuvers that are available to him based on his class features. * At level 0, the fighter may perform one Rank 1 maneuver per encounter. The Essential Fighter This chapter presents many different options for creating a Martial Hero, also known as a Fighter. Many of these options can seem daunting, so the following builds have been distilled down into the essential necessities. Each of these builds has been constructed using the Essential Array ability scores, choosing abilities and adding the +2 racial ability bonuses so that the final ability scores become 18/16/14/12/11 regardless of the character’s race. This ensures that the character begins play with their abilities optimized for that class’s rigors, and won’t find themselves particularly hampered compared to another player. Blademaster (Essential Warrior) Knight Defender (Essential Guard) Archer (Essential Scout) Warlord (Essential Marshal) Martial Artist (Essential Fighter) The Complete Fighter If you feel like delving into the nuts and bolts of character design, you can skip past the Essential builds and construct a Complete Fighter, which takes significantly more work but will result in a vision that is uniquely your own. There are four possible Complete Fighter starting points: Warrior (Martial Striker) Guard (Martial Defender) Scout (Martial Controller) Marshal (Martial Defender) Leveling Up At each level, the fighter gains a new feats and bonuses to increase his fighting prowess. Level 1 * The fighter gains a new martial class feature. * He may perform two Rank 1 maneuvers per encounter. Level 2 * The fighter gains a new at-will maneuver. * He gains +1 to one ability score of his choice. Level 3 * The fighter gains a new martial class feature. * He may perform one Rank 2 or lower maneuver per encounter, and two Rank 1 maneuvers per encounter. Level 4 * The fighter gains a new at-will maneuver. * He gains +1 to one ability score of his choice. Level 5 * The fighter gains a new martial class feature. * He may perform one Rank 3 or lower maneuver per encounter, one Rank 2 or lower maneuver per encounter, and two Rank 1 maneuvers per encounter. Level 6 * The fighter gains a new at-will maneuver. * He gains +1 to one ability score of his choice. Level 7 * The fighter gains a new martial class feature. * He may perform one Rank 4 or lower maneuver per encounter, one Rank 3 or lower maneuver per encounter, one Rank 2 or lower maneuver per encounter, and two Rank 1 maneuvers per encounter. Level 8 * The fighter gains a new at-will maneuver. * He gains +1 to one ability score of his choice. Level 9 * The fighter gains a new martial class feature. * He may perform one Rank 5 or lower maneuver per encounter, one Rank 4 or lower maneuver per encounter, one Rank 3 or lower maneuver per encounter, one Rank 2 or lower maneuver per encounter, and two Rank 1 maneuvers per encounter. Level 10 * The fighter gains a new at-will maneuver. * He gains +1 to one ability score of his choice.